Angels and Demons: Rise In Revolution
by ShadowSlayer2013
Summary: It's been five years since Hell won the battle for Earth. The angels try desperately to fight for their captured friend and try to take back the world. However, holed up in Heaven with their numbers decreasing. Will Sakura win and kill every angel, bring Hell to Earth, or will the angels return the peace? Awaited sequel to Angels and Demons: The Great War.
1. Funeral and a Scouting Mission

**Disclaimer: Hello, everybody! I am back! Sorry I have been inactive and only posting one-shots but I've been without a compooper *shrugs* Also, after this chapter, The Questioning will be updated and you will have the chance to send in questions, as well as a few characters, Cream, Odyssey and I talking about what happened this chapter.**

 **Don't forget to keep checking my DeviantArt for updates! Butterscotch will be updated soon!**

 **Oh, and sorry for starting this story on a serious first chapter. Heeheehee... *hides from potential angry tomato storm from readers***

 **I do not own Metal Fight Beyblade! This goes for the entire story. I will not state anything at the beginning of the chapter unless I have some big announcement or I just want to be funny.**

* * *

The rain pours down from the dark, heavy clouds, drenching the angels standing around a golden casket. Some angels' cheeks are simply drenched in their own tears, sobbing, choking. Ninel stares blankly at the casket, her goldenrod eyes hazed over. No tears stain her cheeks, her steel blue hair hanging in front of her eyes in clumps of strands. She lays one hand on the casket.

Kyoya stares at the casket too, a reassuring hand on Sierra's shoulder as the young angel sobs. She has matured very much since they made to Heaven, barely in one piece. Ninel's limp hands ball into tight fists, her eyebrows furrowing. In the five years since they made it, along with the very small amount of angels who managed to get in, they have tried to find one of the gates to Hell. They still haven't found them, meaning Miyako is getting further and further away. Her friend. One of her best friends in the clutches of demons.

Lucida walks up behind the ice nymph. "Ninel?"

"Hm?" Ninel turns to look at her new found friend, who's pale cheeks bear a mix of tears and rain. Ninel feels a pang of guilt for the older angel. She lost one of the last people who was like a mother to her. Well, her and her other two siblings. Unfortunately, Ninel and the others haven't had the chance during these five years to meet the other two Sons of Night.

Lucida rubs her swollen eyes and sniffs. "Where are Bry, Frieda, and Alice? They're not here. You would think they would be."

Ninel nods in understanding. "I don't know."

Sierra walks over to the two, rubbing away her own tears. "I can't believe her, above all angels died."

Lucida sniffs. "Its her own fault. She and the squad she was leading were already surrounded by a swarm of demons. By the time Sakura got there her magic was pretty much depleted."

"She was a hero," says Geno, walking over to join the other three. "She did it to protect the squad she was with. That included me, remember?"

"That's right," says Ninel, who nods slowly. "You went with."

"I tried to stop her, I swear," chokes Geno, trying to keep herself from crying.

Lucida scoffs as best she could. "She still decided it would be a good idea to use Nightmare Drive with so little magic left." The group pauses. Lucida bursts into tears and flings herself on the coffin, wailing. "Shadow! Why did you have to, you...UGGGHHHH!"

Estrella walks over and rubs Lucida's back. The archangel looks around. "Where are Bry, Frieda, and Alice?"

Everyone shrugs. Lucida manages to stand up. She closes her eyes. She opens them, her eyes glowing a bright red. She squints.

"They're in a forest with a lot of demon activity. They're not attacking unless they need to. It seems...they're being stealthy." The blinks, her scarlet eyes returning to normal. "They're on a scouting mission."

"I never gave them a scouting mission," mutters Kyoya. "Did they give it to themselves?"

"No. I did." The group turns to see Castiel and Storm approaching them, Storm with an umbrella and Castiel not caring, his black and white hair plastered against his skin.

"Cass," mutters Kyoya.

"Kyo," mutters Castiel. Storm sweatdrops.

"Really?"she says with an annoyed tone of voice.

"You gave her a mission without consulting either Sol or I?" asks Kyoya, growling.

Castiel nods. "I am a General now. I have the authority."

Kyoya scoffs. "Ninel? Report from your previous scouting."

Ninel huffs. Geno sighs. "Aren't we going to wait for Sol?"

"No time," says Castiel flatly. "Ninel?"

"We got rid of a nest of demons surrounding the old camp. We salvaged as much as could before a new wave hit. We barely managed an escape. That is all."

Kyoya and Castiel nods. "Storm, find Bry, Frida, and Alice and bring them back. I believe Kyoya, Sol and I have devised a plan. Lucida, go find Nico and Indigo."

The two angels nod and run away, leaving Ninel, Geno, and Sierra alone with Kyoya and Castiel.

"What about us?" questions Sierra.

"You stay and take care of the funeral. I hope those three don't do anything reckless," says Kyoya

Ninel scoffs silently to herself. "I don't know. Bry has gotten more rough around the edges these last five years. However, she's also gotten, like you said, reckless and angry. I think its because she's angry at you Generals for not doing anything to get Miyako back as soon as possible."

"These things take time. She should know," says Castiel, annoyed.

"Its also because she's not an archangel yet. Its been five years and no one else has awakened," says Geno. "She's just...angry. She doesn't joke around anymore. Now whenever she's sarcastic, its hurtful. She's changed more than anyone else."

"You don't become an archangel easily," says Castiel. "It took me millennia. That child won't awaken unless she does something for the good of everyone else. What's the common setting between you, Miyako, and Frieda when the three of you awakened."

"It was to protect the ones we love," replies Ninel.

Castiel nods. "That's the key. Bryony is selfish. She will never awaken unless she tries to protects the ones she loves. She only cares about herself now."

With that, Castiel turns on his heel and walks away. Kyoya sighs. "I apologize. He usually gets this way over angels like Bry. She's not a bad angel she just...she's just became a little more selfish than before. But she had good reason."

"Yeah. Sure," says Sierra as she walks off to join other angels around Shadow's casket. A final good-bye.

Ninel sighs. Those three better not get themselves hurt.

* * *

"Bry! I think we're close!" shouts Frieda, hand gripping her sword Excalibur. The angel as grown quite accustomed to sword fighting over the last five years. She never leaves Heaven without it for fear they'll run into strong demons like Azazel. She moves a stray lock of white hair from in between her eyes that just happens to be annoying her.

"Are you sure?" asks the flying angel. Her black and blue hair has grown much more wild these past years, and she decided to keep the outfit Shadow made for her, basing her other articles of clothing off of the design. Her wings have grown at least two more feet as she grew taller, now taller than most of the other angels. She's almost as tall as Kyoya.

"You should check," says Alice. She, like, Sierra, have become much more mature. Alice has learned to harness the true powers of water and has become one of the most skilled water angels, keeping her power level equal to Sierra's. The two angels have been training together, becoming the perfect tag team.

Frieda nods. She closes her eyes, opening, revealing her white pupils. Her hair turns completely white as she surveyed the surroundings. "We are nearing the demon nest. They seem to be arachnid demons. They'll be easy."

"Are we being followed?" asks Bry, her blue eyes narrowing.

Frieda squints. "Not that I can see. I still have that blind spot I'm working the kinks out of."

"360 degree vision isn't 360 with a blind spot," says Alice, raising an eyebrow. Frieda just glares at the younger angel.

"Knock it off," growled Bry. "We're almost there. First, we go in with stealth. Kill unless needed. We're here to gather intellect. However, if things become hairy, we'll need to play exterminator. Is everyone clear?" Frieda and Alice nods. Bry smirks. "Very good. Let's go!"

The three angels split up, encircling the arachnid nest. Frieda's eyes wander, looking for any human or angel magic. Even the faintest...ah! An angel!

Frieda crept along the webs, hand grasping the hilt of Excalibur, eyes watchful as she increases her newly found 360 degree vision. She can practically see everything. An arachnid is close by, so she'll need to make this quick. Steadying her breathing, and keeping a watchful eye on the spider, she approaches the cocooned angel. She pulls out a knife, gingerly cutting open the thick threads encasing her fellow angel. The contents spill out, revealing a young angel. Sighing, Frieda thinks back to when she and her friends barely made it through the portal alive five years ago. Since then, Sakura has been capturing angels left and right. A small amount managed to get through the portals, but Sakura has been hosting hunting parties, tracking and hunting scouting angels like its a game and capturing them. The She-Devil has been capturing angels merely for her own amusement. Hopefully Miyako has been trying to do something in Hell.

Hopefully.

Doesn't matter. Frieda slings the angel over her shoulder. The younger angel's magic is severely weak. If Frieda doesn't get her back to Heaven soon, then the angel will most likely die.

Meanwhile, Bry is sneaking through the webs, careful not to accidentally pluck at the thread. She wrappes her fingers around her longsword, transforming her other hand into a dragon's claw. Bry swings her sword, cutting apart webs baring her way. If her team can successfully retrieve the Intel Castiel sent them for, and wipe out the nest, then that's a small win against the demons. And recognition from the really attractive General. Bry sighs. She continues on, seeing the main nest with the highest concentration of arachnids. Now all that needs to happen is for Alice to start the distraction.

A huge column of water rips through the air, gaining the attention of the arachnids demons. The creatures whip around and scurry toward the source of the water. Bry smirks. This is too easy.

She creeps inside and looks around. Seeing nothing, she continues toward the board of the nest. Upon seeing it, Bry swings her sword and cuts the web apart. She forms a small ball of fire in her hand and observes the items in the hoard. It's not a very big hoard, but now the angel sees a pile of scrolls in the very corner. She hips over and squats in front of the pile. Smirking, she runs a finger over the yellowing paper. Yup, too easy.

She grasps one and picks it up...or at least tries. Bry sets her longsword down and uses both hands to tug at the roll of paper. It finally releases, causing the girl to stumble backwards and land on her back. She huffs. Well then.

Bry sits back up to a croutch, continuing to pluck the scrolls and store them in a backpack she's been wearing. As she picks up the last scroll, the webbed walls around her begins to shake. Her eyes widen in realization. She looks at the scroll and examines it, finding thin threads connecting it to the webbing around her. The angel curses under her breath. Looks like she's been trapped all along. She needs to get out quick.

She puts the last scroll away and races for the opening. Once she got close, a giant arachnid burst through, its legs extending to try and grab her.

"Ack!" She inhales sharply, then breathes out a steady beam of flame. The giant spider squeals as it burns alive, falling back to leave the opening open again. Bry runs through quickly, extending her wings and taking flight into the air. She flys overhead to look for her friends. She sees Frieda and Alice surrounded, fending off the legion of arachnids before them. Bry curses again. Sakura knew they were going to be there! She planned a trap!

Diving down, the dragon angel swoops in, knocking away several of the demons. Unsheathing her longsword, she begins to hack at any creature that got too close for her comfort.

"She knew we would come!" says Bry, fending herself from another creature.

"Of course! Why couldn't we see it coming!" says Alice, scolding herself more than the others, blasting a section of spiders away with water.

"I couldn't see the ones that were hiding because they made sure to hide where I couldn't see them," says Frieda, sending beams of energy into the fray of enemies.

"Do you think Sakura knows about the spot?" asks Alice. Frieda shrugs.

"Well, we can make it out of here and get the scrolls to Castiel," says Bry, blasting spiders with flame.

The sky lights up and dark clouds gather. Lightning suddenly shot down, connecting with every spider surrounding the trio. In a few seconds, every spider explodes, sending arachnid guys flying and soaking the poor three angels.

"Gah! I'm covered in spider snot!" screams Alice while Bry simply wipes it off and Frieda gags.

"It's not snot. It's really just blood and guts," says Storm, floating down to their level and landing softly. "Now come. We await you in Heaven. There's some people we want you to meet."

Bry huffs, glaring at the white-haired angel. "What kind of people?"

Storm giggles. "You're about to find out."

* * *

 **Well, how was that for a first chapter, eh? I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **You'll have to wait a tad for more concept art and the first pages of the webmanga, but that's because some things came up and my compooper and scanner aren't up and running. Gomen hehe... But I have been working on them. Once everything is back to normal, I will busy them all out. Also, I wonder if I can invite Odyssey over some time...**

 **Meh. We'll see!**

 **Bais!**

 **And also, I have an idea for a Naruto fanfiction! And I'm also taking x reader requests. There is more info on my DA. Check my journals and you'll find it. After, PM me :)**

 **See you next time!**


	2. Meeting the Sons of Night

**Bryony wasn't expecting Heaven to rain,** but it was. The sky is grey, the angels sad, the gardens drooping, and the rain feeling heavy, like happy memories about The Dark Angel that just makes you want to curl up in a ball and cry. Heaven even seems **dour** , every color faded to have a grey tint. It saddens Bry to just look around to see angels sitting on marble benches in the numerous gardens sobbing their hearts out, their usually glowing white wings dropping, soggy, and giving off the odor of wet feathers.

Frieda watches Storm **warily** as they wander down the golden paths of Heaven. Where is the angel taking them? Storm is being awfully quiet about the situation.

Alice doesn't seem to comfortable either. The soul purpose of her agreeing to go on a scouting mission with Bry and Frieda in the first place was to escape a sorrowful Heaven. So many angels have been dying. It seems there aren't much left anymore. Well, they're either dead or captured, with their souls held under heavy lock and key by the She-Devil.

They prefer not to say the She-Devil's name anymore. Only the brave angels say it. Others fear the name is now a way to locate angels on Earth. They either call the evil woman She-Devil or Amora, seeing how the She-Devil hates her real name. But they don't even call her Amora often because it means love. Besides, no one wants to really be the one to mention the **stolid** demon. Everyone would walk away awkwardly.

The group wanders into a more bleak section of Heaven, where the golden cobblestone turns to meek iron, and the buildings hold little color. They have entered the dark element angels' section of Heaven.

Alice's eyes wanders around the bleak neighborhood. Why would they come here? Are they having a meeting with Lucida?

Storm suddenly stops and turns to the angels behind her.

"Okay, listen up. Where we're going, you can't speak unless spoken to. Don't speak rashly (glares at Bry), don't talk about Shadow, or Nớtt, or Nyx, or anything about her heritage. Just...don't be rude is all I'm saying."

"Who are we going to see? God?" asks Bry in bewilderment.

Storm laughs sarcastically. "Of course! Because who else will throw a rage quit at the mention of their relatives? No. We're not seeing God. We're seeing the next best thing to try and break Miyako out of Hell. We need her back. The prophecies are coming true. Oh, and also don't mention the She-Devil or prophecies."

"Storm, who are we going to talk to?" asks Frieda.

Storm gulps, gesturing to them to follow her as she approaches a somewhat **unkempt** house. "We're meeting the other Sons of Night."

Their eyes widen. Really? They're meeting _them_?

Storm knocks on the dark weather-worn door. There are steps behind, locks clicking and sliding, and the door opens to reveal Lucida's crimson eyes. Frieda shudders. Those eyes always reminds her of Azazel whenever she looks at them. The archangel still can't believe that the offspring of something so awful would be so kind.

"Oh. Storm. You're here already? Come in. They're waiting for you."

Lucida steps aside to let Storm, Alice, Frieda, an Bry through the front door and inside the house.

On the inside, the house is unbelievably well groomed, with polished black and white furniture, the wallpaper taken care of so well, there aren't even any water marks, age marks, or dark spots behind the very few pictures. The black carpet is so thick and soft it feels new, and there are no nicks on the black base boards. The brass knobs on the doors are well polished, and the decor is so simple, the house just seems to scream neat-freak. Little steam punk contraptions sit as models on top of flat furniture, and as they walk down the long hallway with only a single door on both sides, they approach a polished black set of double doors.

Lucida weaves her way through the little group of angels and opens one of the doors, letting them through into a large room with the same wallpaper, plain leather couches, a coffee table with a glass top and black metal legs to their far right, a kitchen with black cupboards and white appliances to their left, and a black grand piano sitting in the dead center. Two figures sit on the black couch, two other ones standing. The standing figures turn around, revealing themselves to be Castiel and Kyoya.

"Ah, Storm. You're back already?" says Castiel in his British accent much like his sister's. Storm nods.

"Well, Lucida, introduce these three. They're waiting," mumbles Kyoya as he glares at one of the sitting people.

Lucida directs herself to the center of the room and clears her throat.

"Uh, Frieda, Bry, Alice, this is my twin brother Nico Night."

One of the people stand and walks over to stand next to Lucida. The three angels gulp. The boy, Nico, is the same height as Lucida, with the same face shape and same eyes. His shaggy bangs are blond and hang in front of his eyes while the rest of his hair is black, reaching down to the lobes of his ears. He's wearing nothing but a black T-shirt and dark blue jeans, wearing nothing on his feet. He has multiple piercings in his ears and one ring around his left nostril. In a punk way, he's a little cute.

He simply nods to the other angels and looks over at his sister lazily.

"So these are your friends huh?" The three angels shiver. His voice is deep and naturally husky in a scary way, almost as if he could breathe living nightmares. Which he probably could.

"Uh. Yeah. And this is our oldest sister Indigo-Black."

The last person sits up from the couch and walks into the light. The woman, Indigo-Black, or Indigo for short, is a tall woman with long wavy black hair and straight bangs that are completely even, cutting off just above the eyebrows. The irises of her eyes are completely white, and she has thick eyelashes and pointed ears. She's as pale as Nớtt was, the night time sky seemed to show whenever her sleek hair shimmers. She wears a simple black shirt and black shorts. Indigo gives off a powerful vibe as she eyes the young angels over, eyebrows quirked in judgment.

"So these are the hot-shots you were talking about, Lucida?"

Bry growls. "Back atcha."

Storm sighs in anger. "Bry! Don't talk to her like that! I told you-"

Indigo raises a hand. "Its okay." She then smiles. "I like a spunk in an angel. You can't seem to find it anymore. This recent generation has lost its moxie."

Bry smirks. Alice slides behind Frieda. This tall woman definitely scares her a bit.

"Please, come sit," says Nico in his rough voice. Frieda, Bry, and Alice sit down on the comfy couch. Nico turns to Storm. "Is there more coming?"

"They should be here in a bit. Don't get your anti-social undies in a bunch, Nico." Storm smirks at the other angel's glare and walks toward the front door. "Be back in a mo!"

The door closes. They stand in an awkward silence, Indigo leaning on one hip, Lucida sitting on a bar stool in front of the kitchen island, Nico leaning against the dark wall and brooding, and Castiel and Kyoya standing off to the side. Alice finds him a little fascinating. In fact, she finds they all seem a little interesting. Indigo gives off the **gibe** vibe every time she looks at one of the younger angels.

"So..." starts Indigo, "you are the one who wields Excalibur now?"

Frieda slowly nods, her hand wrapping around the hilt of her sword. "What of it?"

Indigo's face turns sour. "My mother gave it to you, no?" Frieda slowly nods. The oldest Son of Night scoffs. "Tch. Stupid woman. She gave that sword to you even though you've never held one before."

Frieda **gapes** at the older angel. "How did you know I never used a weapon up to that point?"

"You may think that you've got the sword thing down, but a true swordsman would be able to see you're still a baby who can only wave it around. I've watched your training. Storm asked me to evaluate the six of you so don't freak out. Back on topic, you're sloppy, your footing is off half the time, you're slightly unbalanced with the sword, meaning its a little too long for you. Your parries and blocks are weak because you're merely imitating what you think one would look like. You haven't received proper training. Sin D has taught you a few things, but even she doesn't know that much about melee weapons. She's more of a gun and big explosions person. I've heard about your relationship with that demon Azazel. You must become **ambidextrous** the sword to be able to beat him. If you don't, you will never stand a chance."

Lucida frowns. "Indy, you didn't have to be so rude."

"Of course I did. If you make a mistake, it must be realized to be corrected. If you don't improve, you're going to die. There's no way around it."

Nico's frown deepens as his deep red eyes watches his older sister. The room suddenly fills with an unnamed tension. Under Indigo-Black's simple **guise** is a genius mind. Fully realizing this after witnessing the recent conversation, Bry becomes all the more cautious. She doesn't like this woman.

There's a knock and Lucida dashes through the double doors and lets in Storm, Ninel, Sierra, and Geno. They walk into the living room and stare awkwardly as they enter the tense atmosphere.

"Uh...are we in trouble?" asks Geno.

"I hope not," murmurs Sierra. Ninel shrugs.

"No. You're fine, actually," says Castiel.

"We're actually here to discuss Miyako," says Kyoya.

"Its about time," mumbles Bry.

"As you know," says Kyoya, pretending he didn't hear Bry's words, "Miyako was kidnapped five years ago by Masaru Satan, Sakura's older brother. Since then, what has happened to her remains a mystery. However, Indigo has not received any visions of her dying, so I believe she's still alive. Well? I don't know."

"So Indigo inherited the ability to see Sakura's death visions like...ahem, her mother and aunt?" Ninel questions.

Indigo scoffs, looking anywhere but her guests. "Tch. Yeah. Whatever."

Ninel frowns. "But how are we going to get Miyako in the first place?"

"That's why we're here. We've come to enlist the aid of the Sons of Night," replies Castiel.

"Yeah, yeah. We don't need them! We can rescue Miyako on our own!" retorts Bry angrily.

"I'm cool with that. I don't mind watching you six die painful deaths with a scythe cutting through your necks. In fact, the gushes of blood would make me almost happy. You're all so annoying." Everyone stares at Indigo. She looks away, an annoyed expression plastered on her face. "Tch."

"I don't like her," whispers Geno to Sierra. The young water angel nods.

"I'm fine with helping," says Nico. "Consider me in."

"Me too!" shouts Lucida in excitement. "Wait...we don't even know where a Gate to Hell even is."

"We are still working on that problem," mutters Kyoya.

"That **insidious** monster keeps it a secret," adds Storm. "We need to find it and open it."

"Impossible," deadpans Indigo. "Its been **augmented**. We can't get in even with my most powerful blast. The most powerful demons have layered tons of defensive enchantments on each Gate. We would need someone from the inside to open it."

The angels pondered this statement.

"Well, Miyako's down there." Everyone turns to Geno who has a thoughtful expression. Her eyes widen once she realizes everyone is staring at her. "What? Was it something I said?"

"That's a great idea, Geno, it really is," says Kyoya. "There's just a slight problem. We can't contact Miyako."

"I can," says Nico. Bry glares at the boy. Its about time he's said something. She was starting to get annoyed with his gloominess. Then again, he was **bereft** of the last parent figure he had. He has good reason to be gloomy.

"That's right!" exclaims Lucida. That's true! Nico, you can enter an angel's dream!"

"He can?" asks everyone, surprised. He nods slowly.

"Uh...yeah."

"Perhaps we need to introduce ourselves again," said Indigo. "I am Indigo-Black Night, The Living Nightmare."

"I am Lucida Night, The Living Shadow."

"And I am Nico Night, The Living Dreamscape."

"'Living'..." mutters Sierra. "That doesn't make a lot of sense. If Indigo is a nightmare, wouldn't she be able to enter dreams too?"

"Not without causing nightmares. I'm the only one who can enter a dream and cause the least amount of harm," explains Nico. "I'll relay a message to Miyako. Or at least try. Who knows what the She-Devil has planned."

"So now we have a plan. Nico will talk to Miyako through her dreams. When we have confirmation that she has gotten out message, we will **deploy** the Sons of Night to go and retrieve her. Nico, just make sure to tell Miyako to leave us the coordinates of the closest Hell Gate to her. Only then can we get in. Is everyone clear?" says Castiel.

"Wait, so when we do get the coordinates, those three will go in and get her?" asks Alice **tentatively**.

"Not me," says Indigo. "I'll be waiting outside. I am NOT going in that literal Hell hole."

Everyone nods, turning towards the front door to exit the **opulent** house.

"Oh, and Frieda, dearest," says Indigo. Frieda turns to the angel quizzically. "Before you go back out into the big and bad world, you should train more."

Frieda manages a fake smile as she walks out. After Ninel closes the door, Freida lets loose an infuriated groan.

"I hate that woman! She thinks she's all that! You noticed it didn't you? She **intimated** that I suck at using a sword!"

"Uh..." The angels stare blankly at the archangel before them.

"I mean, you noticed that she kept **reiterating** how powerful she is, right? She wouldn't stop hinting it!"

"Um..."

"Seriously! How vain can someone be! Ugh!"

"Really, Frieda?" says Bry with a blank stare.

"What?"

"Do you have a word of the week calendar?" asks Geno bluntly.

"S-So what if I do?!"

"Or is Slayer making you say all these fancy words?"

"Why would she do that?"

"I don't know. Don't ask us."

Grumbling, Frieda follows the group down the street.

"So what do we do now? We can't exactly go on missions," says Sierra sadly. Alice smiles.

"We train, silly!"

"With? We don't have anyone but Sin D to teach us, and she only keeps teaching us pyrotechnics. I mean, when are we ever going to need to disable a bomb? We aren't even in that timeline!"

"She has though. She has that knife that lets her time travel, remember?" asks Geno.

"I'll ask some higher ups for some training missions," says Ninel.

"I'd rather not," grumbled Frieda. "They're all **adulterated** , with big egos because they're so powerful."

"Not every higher up is like Indigo, Frieda. Relax," sighs Ninel.

"We should train, though," says Alice. "It will give us the **fortitude** we need to beat powerful demons!"

"Seriously? What's up with all the fancy big words?" asks Bry.

"We may or may not have the same word of the week calendar," says Alice with a cheeky smile. "We should ask Sol to give us training missions! He's **pliable**!"

"Guys, stop with the fancy talk! You're scaring me!"

"Are you afraid we're too smart? At least we're not like Indigo. 'We can't get in even with my most powerful blast,'" says Frieda **verbatively**. "What a joke!"

"Stop teasing me!"

* * *

 **Yay! Second chapter! Whoo hoo! So, guys, I have figured out a way to stay on top of updates this year! I may or may not update different stories every week, but for the most part, I'll be working on this and Waves of Grain. I may or may not update Sleepover With Slayer. I might. I know, everyone's waiting for Slendy Riga. I had fun writing that XD Also, I'll be posting the edited version of TGW on DeviantArt, so if you want to reread it soon without all the mistakes (and cussing in the first seventeen-some chapters), then I promise I'll post it over the weekend and then update the new edits on here.**

 **Also, new concept art has been posted recently! Check it out! XD**

 **HERE COMES DA SLAYA!**


End file.
